Yearbook
by Louis Dupree
Summary: Edd writes in Eddy's yearbook. One-sided Edd/Eddy.


There was only a few more days till the end of the Senior Year and Ed and Eddy were completely ecstatic, whereas Edd was just excited that his friends managed come this far and graduate! The trio waltzed into the halls of Peach Creek High, amid a swarm of equally excited others, who were busy emptying out their lockers and signing yearbooks before classes began. Eddy and Ed chattered in a loud frenzied buzz about the road trips they would be taking, the food they would eat; the babes they would pick up. Edd wrung his hands and listened quietly, feeling a tinge of jealousy that Eddy didn't include him in his puerile plans, but nothing could be done about that. Edd would be packed up and left for Yale University before the beginning of June.

"And I _guess _we could visit Sockhead at Yule." Eddy said, the familiar nickname brought Edd out of his thoughts and he hadn't even noticed he had faded into a fog. They were standing outside their first period, Eddy leaning on the door with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"It's Yale Eddy, and I would be completely elated if you and Ed could make time on your road-trip to visit me! I could take you two to the art gallery and we could look at Indo-Pacific art, which is nothing short of-"

"Sockhead!" Eddy yelled, completely silencing Edd who was busy counting the things they could do on his fingers. Eddy walked up to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. Edd blushed feverently at the contact, biting his lip. He could smell cheap cologne and minty toothpaste, and he completely relished the scents. "Of course we're gonna visit ya!" Edd smiled intensely at the prospect. "I heard Yale has some pretty hot dames!" The smile faded and he pursed his lips, annoyed.

"Yes, well. Be that as it may, I will still look foward to your visit." Edd said dryly, pushing Eddy's arm off and adjusting his hat. Eddy shrugged and began to continue his conversation with Ed, something about a comic-con in Nebraska. Edd leaned onto a set of lockers, his heart thundering in his throat. They were friends and they shall always be, but ever since Edd realized his crush on Eddy, he was pushing himself away; afraid of what he might do. And it didn't help that Eddy was completely oblivous to the entire ordeal; always touching him, leaning on him, accidentaly falling asleep with him in the same bed when they were hanging out.

"Double Dee!" Eddy's voice brought Edd back once more, and he blinked at the two who were giving him questionable looks. "Why do you keep spacin' out?" More students had surrounded the classroom, quietly waiting for the teacher's arrival.

"Oh, just thinking." He replied, gripping the front of his shirt.

"Yer always 'just thinkin'!' Anyway, before I forget, I wanted you to sign my yearbook." Eddy took his backpack strap off one shoulder and swung it around. He unzipped the front and pulled out a large embellished book. Edd smiled shyly and reached out to grab it but Eddy pulled it up over his head. "Don't take forever, a lotta people are gonna want to sign it!" Edd rolled his eyes and pulled the book out of Eddy's hands. It felt weighted, heavy. He opened the book to the back, the spine glue tight from non-use, and flushed. No other signatures. He would be the first one to sign it. It felt like an honor, the first to christen the peach and gold book. He clutched it close to his chest and nodded. The teacher made her way through the sea of students and unlocked the door.

Mrs. Porter was nearly dead to the world, dragging herself around with a thermos of coffee. She, like the students, did not wish to be there. Rather than giving a lesson, she fed a movie to the DVD player and sat behind her desk, reading a newspaper. A documentary about War World II began, a monotoned narrarator began to describe the rise of Third Reich and Edd, uncharacteristically, drowned out the movie; already incredibly knowledgable about the Nazi regime. Attempting to be secretive, not wanting to get in the trouble in the final days of school, he bit his lip as he pulled the yearbook from his satchel. Mrs. Porter cleared her throat and Edd felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had never done anything intentionally defiant in his entire school career! But, he sighed in relief as her eyes were still plastered on the Sports section. The book gave a small _creek_ and he pushed through all the black-and-white photos and into the back. Edd bit his tongue in concentration, staring down at the ornate 'signatures' written at the top of the off-white page. He looked behind him, where Eddy and Ed were hungerily looking at one of Eddy's secret magazines.

_ 'Okay, Eddward. How hard could this be? Just wish him a good summer and be done with it!' _Edd thought, taking the cap off his favorite pen. He swallowed hard and replaced the cap, only to take it off again in an anxious fit. It wasn't that easy, it never was. He just wanted to write in large bold letters 'I love you!' across the page, and watch Eddy scrunch his face in confusion as he read it. He wondered if Eddy would return his feelings.

"Check out the cans on her!" Eddy whispered loudly, and Edd sighed, putting his fingers on his temples. No, he wouldn't. Loud explosions blasted from the small television and screen and Edd paid it no attention. He took off the cap once more and pressed the down onto the page. He supposed Eddy deserved to know his feelings, it was only fair, after all. It would impact their friendship a great deal, but they've been through worse. Right? Edd licked his teeth. And, if worse comes to worse, Edd could always cut ties with Eddy, never to return to Peack Creek. He frowned at that thought. No, Eddy wouldn't freak out or be disgusted. He would probably laugh it off and the trio would go off enjoy their last month together.

_'Now or never, Eddward.' _In his careful penmanship, he began to write in the top corner. The words poured from him, his palms sweating; leaving little stains on the paper. He drowned out the classroom, the snickers from Ed and Eddy; the shuffling of the newspaper, the gunshots, the girls in the back giggling.

When he was done, he didn't realize that he'd been holding his breathe. Edd exhaled and put his pen down, afraid to read what he just wrote. Afraid that he would have a sudden change of mind. His eyes shifted around the dark classroom, averting the little words on the paper. He really wanted to give it to Eddy right at that moment before the adrenaline wore off, but didn't really wished to get in trouble for leaving his seat. Plus, he wasn't sure yet. Sure if he wanted to confess his feelings in a silly yearbook. He picked up the pen and gripped it tightly. _'Everyone will see it.' _It was supposed to be an intimate thing; sharing of one's feelings.

He looked down at the yearbook, his face florid. He ran his tongue across his gap and read the words hesitantly. He groaned. They spoke of 'infatuation' and falling 'head over heels', words so trite and clichéd. He gripped the edge of his hat and pulled it down over his burning face. He couldn't believe he was going to allow Eddy to read such drivel! Without giving it another thought, he scribbled madly over the words, coating the neat penmanship in sporadic lines. Eddy was going to be mad at him defacing his expensive yearbook, but it was better than the alternative, he supposed.

_'Okay, this isn't going to work.' _Edd cupped his face with his hands and sighed, completely frustrated with it all. Why did it turn out like this? Why on Earth couldn't have just fallen for Nazz or one of the other cute girls in school? Why Eddy? He was asinine, irascible, boorish, hot-heated, perverted; all traits that does not make a suitable mate. So why Eddy?

Edd picked up his pen once more and absent-mindingly began to doodle a crude stick figure potrait of the two, holding hands with an obnoxious heart hanging above them. He felt utterly stupid for attempting to express his feelings. Why ruin a perfect thing? He could just bring his feelings to Yale and surpress them until they gave him an ulcer. He drew little smiles on their round heads, and wrote in very small print 'I love you' underneath them. He would just scribble it out. Why not, right?

Edd was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Eddy spring up behind him. "Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy whispered loudly, leaning onto Edd. Edd scrambled, dropping the pen, it skidding across the ground, and covered the book with his arms. His heart pounded in his throat, his eyes bulged open; suddenly aware of his surroundings. Suddenly aware that Eddy had his stomach pressed against his back. _'Darn it all!' _

"You almost done?" Eddy questioned, leaning futhur, putting his hands on Edd's shoulders. Edd screwed his eyes tightly together, his cheeks bloodshot. "I got some girls that wanna sign it." Eddy stated, completely oblivious. Edd gripped the book strongly, feeling the corners dig into his fleshy palms.

"N-no, not quite." Edd squeaked, his throat suddenly dry. Eddy removed his hands and pushed off of Double Dee. "If you will just give me till the end of class..."

"Yeesh, yer taking forever!" Eddy groaned.

"Edward!" The teacher shrieked, and the two looked up, startled. "Take your seat! Don't think I'm above giving out detention in the last week of school!" The class went quiet, a few snickers from the other students and Eddy reluctantly sat back down, whispering 'what a bitch.'

Edd immediately scratched out his drawing, his hands shaking. He took a deep breathe in from the nose, trying to relax. _'Why are you torturing yourself?'_ He reached for the pen and picked it up, taking off the cap. Then wrote a quick wish of a good summer in the middle of the page, no personalization or expressions of love. He capped the pen and leaned back in his chair. He spent the rest of the class trying to focus on the documentary, listening to older men sharing stories of fighting in the war. Alas, he couldn't, his ears tuned to the boy behind him. Every little whisper from Eddy or every whole-hearted laugh made Edd want to cry. He pressed his palms into his eyes.

The rest of the time slowly crept by, but it finally came to an end. The lights clicked on, the movie rolling credits. Students moaned at the sudden light flooding their visions, standing up to stretch. Edd removed his hands, suddenly exhausted, and figured he should pack his belongings. The teacher mumbled something about grading Finals and dismissed them.

"Jeez, way to scribble in my yearbook! What's it supposed to be, anyway? A bird?" Eddy whined, taking his book off Edd's desk. He examined the page, turning his head; attempting to gain an understanding of the random lines. Edd sighed, and zipped up his bag. He stood to his feet, pulling the strap over his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh! It's a zombie fighting the Ape man! Am I right, Double Dee?" Ed squealed, recieving a bewildered stare from Eddy.

"It isn't supposed to be anything. I was just having a hard time articulating what I wanted to say." Edd stated bluntly. The three made it into the hallway, walking to their individual classes. Edd was grateful the two didn't share anymore classes together. It would allow him to clear his head.

"How hard is it to write 'have a good summer'?" Eddy asked before the trio split up in front of the lunchroom. Edd gave a small smile before turning and walking off to his Advanced Placement English class.

"Harder than you may think, Eddy." He answered, barely above a whisper.


End file.
